Studies planned to identify salt sensitive patients by response to Na depletion and repletion. We will then determine the relationship of circulating inhibitors of Na+, K+, ATPase with arterial blood pressure, vascular resistance and response to Na. We will examine intracellular Na levels as predictors of Na sensitivity and investigate the genetics of sodium sensitivity and whether restriction fragment polymorphis of the renin gene identifies sodium sensitivity in humans.